The purpose of this continuing project is the development and clinical implementation of a generalized system for external beam treatment planning. It will enable the optimum utilization of existing treatment facilities. The system is based on a generalized 3-D dose field model which covers photon and electrons as well as neutron beams. The computer program and most of its clinical implementation was completed for the photon and electron fields available from the local Clinac 4, Clinac 8 and Clinac 20 linear accelerators. Work on the implementation of the Microtron with its 2 photon energies and 9 electron energies and some unusual technical options is currently on hold awaiting extensive modification of the microtron. A new generalized description of the cross-beam dose profile has been developed and published, a has an important extension of the "Net Fractional Depth Dose," which now comprises a description of the influence of electron transport. Continuing is optimization of most of our computer programs on the VAX- 11/750 system. Work on implementation of a new locally developed electron beam model of great simplicity and accuracy is continuing. Progress of this work is, as always, complicated by the need for continuing reliable routine support for the clinical treatment.